


Two times the fun

by hayley566



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayley566/pseuds/hayley566
Summary: A kaine from an alternate universe gets stuck outside his world and is staying at the home of this world's Kaine and his boyfriend, Miguel.This version is more flirtatious and affectionate than the Kaine from this universe, so he puts the moves on Miguel and some jealousy(and sexy times) ensues.





	Two times the fun

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be referring to the alternate universe Kaine as AU!Kaine to avoid any confusion.

Kaine sat awkwardly across from his alternate counterpart. He looked just like him except for some longer hair and a bit more stubble. Miguel walked in with a glass of water for their guest and set it down on the coffee table before sitting next to the alternate Kaine.

"I just talked to Karn. He says it'll take a day to repair the gateway to your world. You don't mind spending the night, do you?"

"Not at all." The AU!Kaine said, eyeing Miguel up and down. Kaine noticed his double staring at his boyfriend and cleared his throat loudly to get his attention, staring daggers at him.

AU!Kaine didn't seem to mind as he went back to looking at Miguel and spoke. "I like your eyes. Even in the dim lighting, they look stunning."

Miguel smiled at the slightly corny line. "Thanks." the future spider got up. "I, uh, I gotta get some laundry done."

Miguel walked off, leaving the two Kaines alone. Once he was out of sight, Kaine got up and walked over to his alternate self. He loomed over him, eyes focused and filled with restrained anger. 

"Listen here, asshole. If I catch you flirting with my boyfriend again, I'll--"

The Scarlet Spider's threat was cut off by the sound of police sirens outside. Kaine looked out and saw the bank down the street being robbed and what looked like a hostage situation. He quickly got changed into his costume, firing off several obscenities while doing so, and left to go stop the robbers. AU!Kaine smirked and headed to the laundry room.

\---

Miguel was folding the towels when AU!Kaine snuck in and put his hands on Miguel's hips from behind him, startling the future spider and making him drops the towel he was holding.

"W-What the shock!?"

"Sorry. Did I startle you, sweetheart?" The alternate scarlet spider purred into Miguel's ear.

Miguel pulled away and turned around, face now red.

"Look, I have a boyfriend and I don't think--"

"Relax. He's busy right now." The taller man stepped closer, making Miguel's back press against the wall. "Besides, it's obvious he's got a stick up his ass. Why not try something different? Something better?"

Miguel glared at the man in front of him. "Look, you bithead, I'm not going to cheat on hi--"

Miguel was interrupted again but this time by a pair of lips pressing against his own. Miguel was too stunned to react. This Kaine tasted so much like his own, he couldn't help but open his mouth to the tongue pressing against his lips. AU!Kaine deepened the kiss and started to ground his clothed erection against Miguel, showing just how much he wants him. As he broke the kiss, the alternate spider licked his lips, savoring Miguel's taste.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

Standing in the doorway was an infuriated Scarlet Spider. Miguel snapped out of his slight haze. He ran past AU!Kaine and got in front of his boyfriend, both to explain what happened and to try to calm his rage. Before he could speak, AU!Kaine pulled him in, holding him from behind and pressing Miguel's back to his chest.

"Don't worry. I was just showing Miguel what a real kiss is like. He loved being kissed by someone who actually gives him the affection he deserves."

"Kaine, it's not like that!" MIguel pleaded, his face bright red. Miguel shut his eyes, feeling nothing but shame and confusion. His eyes snapped back open when he felt his Kaine pull him away from his counterpart's grasp.

"I'll show affectionate, asshole!" Kaine ripped off his mask and pulled the shocked Miguel into a kiss.

Miguel couldn't help but moan into the kiss, Kaine's tongue tasting every inch of his mouth. Kaine's hands went from the small of Miguel's back and up to his hair. As Kaine broke the kiss, Miguel stepped back, his head foggy with lust and confusion. It's like he stepped into one of wet dreams and shock of it made him faint. AU!Kaine caught Miguel as he fell backwards and passed out.

\---

A moment later, Miguel woke up on the bed and saw the two Kaines arguing nearby.

"You're a fucking creep! Does your universe not know what boundaries are!?"

"I'm just giving Miguel what he needs! Someone who's not afraid to give him the affection he deserves!"

Miguel sat up, catching the attention of the two men. Both Kaines rushed to Miguel's side and started asking if he was alright. Miguel nodded but was then pulled in by AU!Kaine, being cuddled and nuzzled by him.

"Don't worry, Miguel. If you need some comfort, I'm right here." the alternate shot a glare at Kaine and started to snake his hand up Miguel's shirt.

"Don't you dare!" Kaine snarled at his counterpart.

AU!Kaine smirked and managed to pull off Miguel's shirt in a flash. Miguel was stunned at how he managed to take his shirt off that easy and trying to process what was happening.

"Let's see who Miggy thinks is better." AU!Kaine said, taking off his own shirt.

Kaine quickly took his shirt off as well, accepting his double's challenge. Before Miguel could process what was happening, both men were on him, showering him in kisses, hickeys and sweet touches. Miguel closed his eyes and relaxed into the pleasant feelings until he felt his pants being pulled down. Miguel sat up and saw AU!Kaine between his legs and his Kaine's chest pressing against his back. The kaine behind him shoved his lube covered fingers into Miguel's hole while the one in front took his dick into his mouth.

"Ah! S-Shock!" Miguel moaned as both men serviced him. 

Kaine kissed and licked Miguel's neck as his fingers opened him up and explored his tight heat, rubbing up against the spot he knew made Miguel feel good. AU!Kaine's head bobbed as he looked up at the time traveler's face. He caressed the man's balls in his hand as he pulled Miguel's dick out of his mouth and licked the leaking slit while his other hand stroked his now wet shaft.

Kaine lifted Miguel up after he was done fingering him and impaled the smaller man onto his dick. He stayed there unmoving, letting Miguel relax as his other pressed his own dick against Miguel's hole too. AU!Kaine pushed in gently, making sure not to hurt Miguel. The time traveler panted and got himself to relax as the two cocks stretched out his hole, both men comforting Miguel as they let him adjust to the feeling. Kaine ran his fingers through his lover's hair while AU!Kaine ran his hands up and down Miguel's sides.

After Miguel had adjusted to the feeling, both men started to move. Slow and gentle, making sure Miguel was enjoying every bit. The future spider never thought about having two dicks in him at once but he wished he did before. He felt so full and good, loving the feeling of his prostate being brushed up against by the two alternating members.

"Harder." Miguel moaned.

"Are you sure?" both kaines said.

"Yes! Please, harder!"

The two granted Miguel's request and began thrusting harder and faster, both hitting Miguel in all the right places. The time traveler's back arched and his words became incoherent moans and gasps. 

"Fuck. I'm so close!" 

"Me too. Y-You're too good, Miggy!"

Both Kaines came inside of Miguel in a loud moan. The feeling of so much hot cum sent Miguel over the edge, making him cum as well not long after. Miguel's mind was fogged by lust and exhaustion and he passed out once again.

\---

When Miguel woke up, he saw that the two men had taken him to the bathroom to clean him up and give him aftercare, still arguing over who's was better to Miguel during sex. Miguel rolled his eyes at them and let them take care of him. When they all got back to bed, both Kaines were holding him close, shooting glares at each other as the each kept pulling Miguel towards them.

Miguel honestly didn't care about the arguing at this point. Being too tired and also just happy that he got to have two Kaines tonight to give him love.


End file.
